


Look at Us Now

by sapphicalexandra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicalexandra/pseuds/sapphicalexandra
Summary: A series of Lyzzy (LydiaxIzzy) drabbles.





	1. You haven't seen anything yet

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I have no idea, i just wanted to write LydiaxIzzy so expect more drabble thingies in the future for them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia is back at the New York Institute, and Izzy's happy to see her.

“It’s been a long month, to say the least.”

Izzy chuckles, but she knows, from the pointed look being sent her way, that Lydia’s understood the heavy meaning behind her words.

“I can imagine. I’ve heard some things…who would’ve thought, _Consul_ _Malichi_? And I was so disappointed that I couldn’t come back here, before now.”

“We – _I_ have missed you.” Izzy’s surprised at the fact that there’s no lie in that statement.

The last few weeks had truly been a whirlwind of life-changing (and threatening) events, and Lydia’s rather _forced_ departure had been put on the back-burner, but now that Izzy is seeing her again, with her masterfully tailored suit and carefully held-back hair, she finds that the sight is _fond_ to her. The way Lydia had entered their lives doesn't matter anymore, she's simply a more than welcome ally who had done a very important thing for Izzy’s most important person, her brother. Besides that, working and living alongside Lydia had become a habit that Izzy realizes was missing from her life.

When Lydia seems to lightly blush at Izzy’s words, Izzy feels somewhat charmed, and she smiles brighter.

“Surprised? Nobody around here is as entertainingly prissy as you. At least you got style.” Izzy smirks at her, thinking that she hadn’t allowed herself to be so light and carefree in what feels like _so_ long.

Lydia laughs openly now, lowering her eyes bashfully. “To be entirely honest, I wasn’t expecting a welcome as warm as this.”

Izzy’s face turns softer. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”


	2. What about Alec?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Alec and Lydia had gotten married...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @MorganD

“ **What about Alec?** ”

“What about him?”

“He’s _your_ brother and my _husband_ …”

“You mean to say that he’s your _husband_ husband, who does… _this_ with you?”

“Mmh…what, I mean, no. But we haven’t known each other long.”

“Just as long as _we_ have.”

“Still…shouldn’t this be wrong?”

“Does it _feel_ wrong?”

“Ehm…”

“Plus, believe me, we’ll only be doing my brother a favor…you must sense that he’s not exactly _interested_ in you…”

“I do, yeah.”

“So are we done talking?”

“No. First tell me that you’re not doing this just to spite your brother…”

“Lydia, I assure you I would never do that. I’ve never _done_ something like this before.”

“Been with a woman?”

“No, I mean…I’ve never felt like this with anyone.”

“I thought this was just...I bet you say that to everyone.”

“No, I don’t.”

“How do I believe you?”

“I could be shutting up and just have my wicked way with you, instead I’m talking about my feelings…you might think I’m a passionate person, and I am, but I don’t do feelings. Ever. I – you’re right, we haven’t known each other long, but I can already feel there’s something _different_ about you. Do you believe me?”

“Make me.”


	3. I’m gonna act like I didn’t just find you eating nesquik chocolate sauce out of the container and just get my glass of milk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy makes two discoveries, one funnier than the other.

Her shoulder still burned like hell, no matter how many _iratzes_ had been applied on her, so it was no wonder that sleep was eluding her that night. Izzy finally gave up around 4 am, deciding to simply start her day.

She wasn’t the only early riser. When she reached the kitchen, Izzy had to do a double take by the door.

Lydia, dangling on one crutch while the other one rested against the counter, was pouring Nesquik chocolate sauce right into her mouth, which was already very much smeared with it. Izzy quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late to prevent her snort.  

It was a credit to her usual composure that Lydia, upon realizing that she had been caught, didn’t stumble nor fall as she put the bottle down and wiped her face with a hand.

Izzy, instead, had to take a few silent, deep breaths before she was able to regain _her_ composure. Then, without saying a word, or looking in Lydia’s direction, she simply marched towards the fridge, she grabbed the bottle of milk, and poured it right into her mouth.

After that, she turned around and made to exist the room.

“They’re sending me back to Idris,” Lydia’s voice reached her, and Izzy twirled back around, her eyes widening. “To _recover_ , is the official excuse. But we all know that they have no more need of me being here.” Lydia chuckled ruefully, pointing at the Nesquik sauce. “They just, they don’t have this kinda stuff over there.”

Izzy couldn’t laugh. Instead, she strode all the way towards Lydia, managing to be careful even though she pretty much _threw_ her arms around her. After the initial surprise, one of Lydia’s hands tapped Izzy’s side.

No reason to say it out loud; _I’ll miss you_.


End file.
